HSM Cast Reunion
by StoryFlightWrite
Summary: This is a story about the HSM Cast Reuniting and seeing eachother again! It's going to take you on an adventure of how they deal with there busy lives and paparazzi and get to this Reunion before it's to late or over. So lets go back with the Cast! :
1. Chapter 1

High School Musical Cast Reunion

Lucas Grabeel sat in his house, at the kitchen table eating cereal. Last night he had received a call from his old, former Director and choreographer Kenny Ortega about an arrangement of everyone coming back. Everyone was meaning the whole entire cast of High School Musical that has been a part of the phenomenon for all 3 movies, coming back together in a reunion in Albuquerque. Kenny was planning on having this reunion in 3 months, on June 14th. Lucas said he didn't have any plan and would definitely keep that date in mind to not arrange anything on that date.

He sat eating his cereal alone, thinking about this. He hasn't seen the cast in years. He hadn't realized how much he may have missed them. He began remembering all the good times while filming High School Musical. He remembers how Ashley use to act slightly more like the male partner dancing, always leading instead of him. He chuckled remembering that. And then he remembers how Zac and he would fool around and Zac would call him weird, or put bunny ear behind him as he was talking on camera or something, or how they use to just hang. He then begins to remember filming 'I Don't Dance' with Corbin, and he laughs out loud. He enjoyed doing that number and knew that was a big part for his character Ryan in the movie. It was big, because it was like Ryan was finally coming out of his sister's shadow and being his own person for a change, and Gabriella, Vanessa's character had surely liked seeing this side of Ryan.

Lucas then smiles at the thought of Vanessa. She was so lively and fun. She was the light to the party, and Lucas liked her company. They could be silly with each other. Lucas then smiled at the thought of Monique. Monique was always caring and trying. She understood, and he was pretty close with her.

Lucas sets down his spoon and sighs. "The gang," he whispers. He shocked him how they were actually a terrific part of his life. How those years were so worth it for him. He smiled remembering doing the dance along with High School Musical and being like the dj. And then he remembered just taking photos with the guys, acting all cool. Or he remembers laughing with Ashley or having talks with Corbin, or making faces with Vanessa, or chatting with Monique, or making videos with Zac. He laughed remembering all this. It amazed him how much just zoomed back into his head and came crashing down on him, but he liked the memory a lot. He loved this feeling.

"The six of us were a team. We actually connected and we're great friends, pals, buds," he mumbles to himself. "Gosh." He stands up and puts his bowl in the sink, rinsing it out first and then he goes upstairs to his bedroom. He opens his closest doors and stares at his clothes. His eyes grow a little shock as he sees a shirt that he sees every day in here, but now he finally realizes how much power in meaning is to it. It was the shirt from when Ryan and Sharpay had performed 'Bop to the Top'. He just had it there, hanging in his closest. He remembered talking on the Zac cam about it, and then he remembers just performing that song. He's not sure if he can fit the shirt still, but he just left it there, instead of putting it somewhere to save.

Lucas touches the shirt and he whispers, "High School Musical."

Monique Coleman sat in a car, on her way to a conference. She had received a call last night about a reunion with the High School Musical cast. The call was from Kenny Ortega, but she had to cut him short, because she was busy at night and also needed rest, so she told him she would call him to talk more later, or tomorrow, which is today.

Now she is starting to think of that reunion. Her and the gang back together. She had seen Corbin Bleu, recently, but she hasn't seen her other co-stars in quite some time. She has seen the magazines of them in it, and where they are heading next, but she hasn't heard for them. She has been quite busy, trying to make a change, and matter to parts of the world that need to hear a voice to help them out.

Monique thinks back to the HSM Phenomenon and reveals a smile. She remembers the first movie and meeting everybody, and already feeling the connection. She was feeling the togetherness and welcomed. She especially remembers Kenny's great vibe and energy. She remembers as they were filming they were slowly falling into becoming a big family, of dancers, singers, actors and actresses and just wonderful people, willing to try and step up for a movie that would become a great hit. She smiles wider as she remembers the Zac cam. She remembers doing cue mark with Lucas. She giggles a little and then starts remembering Lucas and her talking or laughing with one another.

Monique stares out the window smiling big and her hand to her cheek in thought. Suddenly Ashley comes to mind and she remembers all the laughs with Ashley, and how they would gossip and be silly. She giggles once again and then remembers Vanessa. She remembers her being sweet and silly, and like her best friend. They would laugh, and pretend things, and just good off. She lets out a laugh remembering some things and then shakes her head remembering Zac. He was officially a goofball and a charming guy. He was serious and yet playful. He could make you laugh and smile, and he was a guy that tried. She would have little moments with Zac and they would always be laughing or talking kind of serious. It was nice. Finally she remembers Corbin from the first movie. She laughs a little more. They weren't really as close as they got in the second and third movie, but they were close in the sense of they would always talk, and they relied on each other. They cared for one another and made each other smile or understood each other right away. They cared and their relationship of a friendship grew.

Monique giggled and gets excited to actually see her buddies again. She can't believe or understand why she hadn't realized how much they were a part of her life. That movie was her big break. It changed her in ways, and it broke her heart when they finished the third movie. She was the cried the most out of the gang of the six of them, but it was all tears of sadness to leave her loved ones. Every tear that shed was for the movie and her new family of friends.

"Monique? Monique?"

Monique turns to her partner, Jackson and is so out of the thought of reality now, because she is back down memory lane. "Huh?"

"Are you alright? Are you even paying attention? Listening to me?"

Monique forms a small smile. "I'm sorry Jackson. I was in thought, but you have my full attention. Sorry!"

Jackson begins to tell Monique some information, and the thought of the reunion leaves Monique's mind and she is fully focused for more information for her conference and such.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Zac Efron stands in Target next to his girlfriend Vanessa Hudgens. They are buying a few things and planning to get out quick, but he fears people will soon recognize him. He doesn't mind his fans, it's just since he's been promoting his movie Charlie St. Cloud and such, he has been feeling extra tired and busy, and he wants this time with Vanessa, but fears they'll never get the chance. Sometimes he just wants to go out without being swarmed with paparazzi, because they annoy him the most sometimes. Not often, but many times they just don't know when to quick.

"I like your beard Mr. Efron," the cashier whispers.

Zac smiles. "Thank you. And call me Zac. Don't be formal; I'm not the president or someone! Just Zac."

Vanessa smiles and touches his arm for a split second. Zac turns to her and smiles and Vanessa smiles back, and then places more of their items in there cart on the conveyer belt.

"Well, I just wanted to say your movie is was wonderful. You are great! I can't wait to see what you do next." The cashier smiles.

Zac nods and begins taking out his credit card. "Thank you. I can't wait to start filming either. It's something about movies that I just love so much. I love connecting or entering a new character." Vanessa giggles, thinking of the wrong way of that sentence. She was thinking of Zac actually entering a different person in a interesting, kind of bad way, and Zac turns to her getting it and bumps her. "Shut it!"

Vanessa turns to him, after placing the last item up. "Hehe." She sticks her tongue out at him.

Zac sticks his back and then whispers in her ear. "I got something for you later."

"Uh-huh, sure! Can't wait to see you fail in trying to be scary."

"Oh please, I've scared you tons of times! Admit it!"

"No. You haven't scared me since…since like High School Musical times. And that was a while ago Mr.!"

"Oh, I could name a few recent ones!"

"Name one, then."

"Excuse me, are you Zac and Vanessa," a girl asks, that looks about thirteen.

Zac and Vanessa turn to her and they form a smile. "Yeah," Zac says. "Hi."

"Hi," the girl says.

"Hi. What's your name," Vanessa asks? She smiles.

"My name's Tammy."

"Tammy? Nice name, it's cute for a cute girl." Vanessa giggles and nods.

"Thank you Zac." She smiles brightly. "Can I have your autograph?" She held out her little notepad.

"Yeah definitely." Zac begins to sign it. "Whoa, wait; are these names above from other stars?"

Tammy nods. "Yeah, I've met a few people. It was so exciting!"

"That's really awesome! Who are some of the people you met," Vanessa asks. Zac passes her the notepad and she begins to sign.

"Well I met Leonardo Di Caprio. He was really nice, I met Cameron Diaz, I also met Kristen Stewart, and Taylor Lautner. Also I met Raven Symone, Ashley Tisdale, George Lopez, kind of met Jimmy Kimmel, but he didn't sign for an autograph, but it was ok."

Vanessa hands her the book back. "Well that sounds really cool. You are like a star yourself," Vanessa says.

Tammy giggles. "Ha, yeah, maybe." Tammy smiles. "Thank you." She walks off, running over to her mom and friend.

Suddenly more people begin to come over and Zac had just put the last bag in the cart. He sighs as there are a bunch of kids and some adults and he doesn't want to hurt anybody's feelings so he begins to sign and take pictures. Vanessa forms a small smile and begins to sign and take pictures as well, though she was ready to leave, and thought they had finally gotten away without being surrounded or seen, but yet they were.

Ten minutes later, they are jogging out the store, and to their car! Zac puts on his sunglasses and Vanessa pulls down her hood further. Paparazzi are outside snapping photos and saying things.

"So, Zac, you shaving the beard any time soon? Is it permanent?"

Zac shakes his head. "No." He then exchanges a look with Vanessa.

The paparazzi gave a weird look, seeing he doesn't know which question the "no" was for. "Vanessa how is it when you kiss him? Or when you are in bed?"

Vanessa shakes her head and bites her fingernail. She turns to Zac giving him a look before finally getting to the car. She gets in on the driver's side and Zac slides in on the passenger side.

They both are putting their seatbelts in and Zac mumbles, "I don't believe he asked you that!"

"They are pigs! I hate them at times!" Vanessa mumbles back, before placing the keys in the ignition.

"Go." Zac tells her. Paparazzi then form in front of the car snapping shots and on the side of the door. One of them knocks on the door. "Oh, come on!"

Vanessa blows the horn and holds it. After ten seconds, she lets go and they are still there. She drives slowly, but they are still there. She stops and groans. "Move." She mumbles.

Zac touches her hand for a split second and Vanessa lets out a breath. She blows the horn again, and holds it longer. Finally they move from in front of them and Vanessa speeds off, leaving out the parking lot.

"Finally! Goodness, they are dicks so much!" Zac tells her.

"They want to know so much! They have no lives, and for a living they ease drops on others! That is so rude and ignorant and stupid! They need to get a real job!" Vanessa shakes her head as they stop at a red light. She runs her hand through her hair.

Ashley Tisdale stood in a bakery, in line, ordering some cookies. She turns around, waiting as the girl gets the cookies and sees a paparazzi man snap a photo of her. She sighs as more pictures are snapped and turns around.

"My daughter likes Hellcats! She is a big fan," the lady says.

Ashley smiles. "Aw, thanks. It's really fun to do! I love working with Aly!"

The lady smiles and nods. She places Ashley's cookies in a little bag and then hand it to her. "I was wondering, can I have your autograph? For my daughter of course!"

Ashley giggles. "Hey, if it is for you, don't be shy to admit it! Zac has told me plenty of stories about how ladies have lied about it being for their "daughter" and really it was for them. The stories were pretty funny!"

The lady nods. "Well, then. Can I have two autographs? Because I really do have a daughter!"

"I'm so sorry if it seemed I thought your daughter was fake! I wasn't saying she was at all, I was more saying don't lie or be shy!" Ashley then giggles. "Hey, that rhymed."

The lady laughs. "Aha, it's fine! And that was a great rhyme to make your point." The lady smiles. She then pulls out two pictures of Ashley with Aly for Hellcats!

Ashley smiles, seeing the are putting bunny ears behind each other. "This was a fun photo shoot!" She signs them both. For the daughter she says, "Glad you are a fan of Hellcats! Keep watching!-Ashley T." And for the lady, she writes, "Nice meeting you! I love the cookies you sell!-Ashley T."

"There you go," Ashley says with a smile.

"Thank you! It was nice meeting you!"

"Same to you." Ashley grabs her cookies and heads out. She walks to her car, but a man is taking photos of her. She takes out one of the cookies and takes a bite.

"Ms. Tisdale, Hellcats seems to be becoming big. Are you proud of this?" The paparazzi guy asks her.

Ashley turns to him and swallows. "No, I'm totally mad that it's getting somewhere," Ashley says sarcastically! "Of course I'm proud of this! I am working with a great cast!"

"Ah, so you have a sense of humor! Lovely."

Ashley shakes her head and gets in her car. The paparazzi man snaps photos of her and then waves. Ashley waves back before starting her car and driving off.


End file.
